A nova Kunoichi da Akatsuki
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Essa conta a história o dia em que a Akatsuki recebeu uma nova Kunoichi...Isso não vai dar certo...Mas mandem Reviws.


Chronos-Sama:Minha 4ª Fic!

Itachi;Na verdade é a 5ª,porque tu escreveu uma,mas parou por falta de inspiração.

Chronos-Sama:Que é a 4ª que posto então cala a boca e deixa eu falar.

Chonos-Sama:Hoje começa a nova personagen que eu mesmo inventei.

* * *

**Personagen:**Mikoto.

**Caracteristicas:**Uma garota extremamente bonita,cabelos longos e loiros,normalmente ela usa rabo de cavalo,roupa padrão é uma roupa parecida com a de Yuroichi e Soi caracteristicas padrões são que ela gosta de pessoas que não finjem sem outra,só para agradar ou algo assim.

* * *

Capitulo I:

O dia em que a Akatsuki ganho um novo membro

Todos no esconderijo,menos Pain,viam TV de noite.

Konan:Onde ta o Pain?

Itachi:Não te preocupa,te traindo que ele não ta.

Konan:Eu não sou namorada dele.-Enforcando Itachi

Então entra Pain com uma garota vestida com o uniforme da Akatsuki.

Konan:Pain...-Quase chorando e não sufocando mais o Itachi

Itachi:Eu errei.

Konan:CALE-SE!-Voltando a enforca-lo

Pain:Pare com isso Konan,eu não estava te traindo.

Itachi:Ah?-Ela não estava mais lá

Kisame:Esta lá.-Apontando para Konan que estava no chão sobre o Pain o enforcando

Konan:NÃO SE AUTO-DENOMINE MEU NAMORADO...BAKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Odio incalculavel.

Pain esta temporariamente morto.

Konan se levanta.

Konan:Quem é tu?

Garota:Mikoto,a nova membra da Akatsuki.

Konan:Eu não me lembro de ti neste anime ou em outro qualquer.

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama me criou,sou um personagem que ele criou.

Itachi:Kawai!

Todos os homens,menos Pain,estavam apaixonados pela Mikoto,ate o Tobi tava apaixonado por ela,afinal ele tambem é humano (Mesmo muitos duvidado...Lol).

Itachi:Reunião masculina!

Todos os homens,menos Pain que estava temporariamente morte,se reunem num cantinho da sala.

Volume Baixo na reunião On.

Itachi:Eu vi primeiro.

Kisame:A Konan tava te enforcando,e quem viu primeiro foi o Pain.

Itachi:Ele já tem a Konan.

Tobi:Na verdade quem viu primeiro a Mikoto-Chan foi o Chronos-Sama,depois Pain-Sama e por fim Todos os membros da Akatsuki.-Momento inteligente

Resto:Incrivel...Ele falou tudo certo.-Apavorados com o que falaram

Deidara:Vou explodi-la.

Itachi:Ah?

Deidara:Ela é uma arte,tem que explodir.

Sasori:Cale a boca,ninguem vai explodi-la,vou transforma-la numa marionete,para te-la pela eternidade.

Imaginação de Sasori.

Ele e Mikoto (Marionete) abraçados.

Sasori:Vamos dominar o mundo com as marionetes.

Mikoto:Sim,Sasori-Sama.

Fim da Imaginhação de Sasori.

Kakuzu:Ela não vai virar marionete,ela deve ter valor no mercado negro.

Tobi:Eu e ela vamos tomar sorvetes.

Itachi:Tsc.

Hidan:Vou converte-la a Jashim-Sama.

Itachi:Tu vai é afugenta-la.

Hidan:Cale a boca Itachi.

Zetsu:Sera que ela gosta de plantas e flores?

Kisame:Vou transforma-la na Rainha do Mar.

Itachi:Escutem.-Ignorando os ultimos dois comentarios

Itachi:Vamos jogar um jogo?

Kisame:Que jogo?

Itachi:Um jogo de vale tudo,se chamara Conquistar Mikoto...O objetivo é obvio como diz o nome do jogo.

Tobi:Tobi adora é o objetivo?

Resto:...-Olhando ele como se estivecem dizendo,"Baka"

Itachi:Não existem regras.

Resto:Fechado!

Itachi:Amanhã já começa o jogo...Ae o prazo é de 1 mês para todos nós.E uma ultima coisa,é secreto ninguem pode saber.

Resto:Sim!

Volume Baixinho Off.

Afastadas.

Mikoto:O que é aquilo?

Konan:Uma reunião...Ei o que tu é o Pain estavam fazendo?

Mikoto:Vindo pra cá.

Konan:E antes.

Mikoto:Ummm...Flash Back Ligar!

Flash Back.

Mikoto aparece em algum lugar.

Mikoto:Legal.

Pain chega do nada.

Pain:Quer vir para a Akatsuki?

Mikoto:Sim!

Eles vem na direção do esconderijo.

Fim do Flash Back.

Mikoto:Foi isso.

Konan:Ah?-Sem entender nada

Mikoto:De qualquer forma,é melhor leva-lo para algum lugar.

Konan:Deixe ele ai,é para ele aprender.

Capitulo II:

Que o jogo comece!

Na manhã seguinte,Pain já estava no quarto dele dormindo.

Mikoto acorda e no que abre a janela ve uma marionete.

Mikoto:Marionete?

Marionete:Bom dia Mikoto-San!  
Mikoto:Bom dia Marionete-San.

Em cima do telhado.

Sasori:(Certo,isso vai dar certo).

No quarto.

Mikoto:Desculpe-me Sasori-San,mas eu tenho que ir.

Fechando a janela na cara da marionete.

Sasori:Isso feriu os sentimentos meus e da marionete.-Triste.

Ela troca de roupa,e no que abre a porta ve um passaro de argila com um coração escrito D&M.

Mikoto:Deidara-San deixou lixo aqui.

Ela toca num lixo que tinha por ali.

Escondido.

Deidara:Minha arte foi pro lixo...Katsu!  
Explode o lixo.

Andando pelo corredor,ela ve Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Lhe dou 1 centavo para sair comigo.

Mikoto:Ninguem sairia contigo por 1 centavo,eu por preço nenhum sairia contigo.

Mikoto anda mais um pouco ficando irritada.

Kakuzu:Não se preocupe moedinha de 1 Centavo,mesmo ela não lhe dando o valor merecidos,eu não vou lhe abandonar.-Com uma moeda de 1 centavo na mão

Quando ela ia descer da escada,Itachi se ajoelha na frente dela com uma Rosa.

Itachi:Por favor,aceite essa flor,não consigui achar algo mais bonito que tu.

Mikoto:Esse é velha.-Mais irritada

Ela chuta Itachi que rola escada a baixo e desmaia.

Ela desce as escadas,e após passar por Itachi,ve Hidan.

Hidan:Mikoto-San,venha comigo louvar Jashim-Sama!

Mikoto:Não obrigada.

Ela vai.

Hidan:(Que fora).

Mikoto quase chegando na cozinha,mais irritada ainda,ela ve Kisame.

Kisame:Ei quer nadar comigo.

Mikoto:No dia em que tu não for mais azul.

Kisame:(Isso foi profundamente cruel).-Fica num cantinho,e fica triste

Mikoto:Esses caras.-Continuando

Mikoto antes de entrar na cozinha ve Zetsu do lado de uma Samambaia.

Zetsu:Mikoto,se aceitar ficar comigo,eu me separo da Samambaia.

Mikoto:Não quero estragar um casamento.

Ela vai e finalmente chega na cozinha.

Na cozinha,Pain e Konan estavam sentados a mesa tomando seu café da manhã e ela tambem se senta.

Pain:Bom dia Mikoto.

Mikoto:Bom dia Pain e Konan.

Konan:Bom dia,o que ouve?

Mikoto:Esses caras estão me irritando.

Pain:Querem todos ficar contigo.

Mikoto:Eu percebi.

Konan:Tu tem uma legião de fãs.-Olhar ciumento

Mikoto:Tsc.-Tomando café da manhã

Logo depois,chega Tobi,e todos os outro vão ver.

Kisame:O que aquele idiota vai fazer?

Itachi:Ele vai ser chutado,ela já esta no limite do estresse.

Tobi:Mikoto-Chan.

Mikoto:O que?-Já irritada

Tobi:Quer sorvete?

Mikoto:Ah?É só isso?

Tobi:Sim.

Mikoto:Obrigada Tobi.-Surpresa

Tobi da o sorvete pra ela.

Tobi:Pain-Sama,Konan-Chan querem um?

Pain e Konan:Não obrigado Tobi.

Mikoto:Muito bom.

Tobi vai embora.

Os jogadores que levaram um fora:Isso é...Impossivel,o Tobi consegui?-Surpresos

Todos vão para um cantinho e ficam tristes.

Itachi:Como perdemos para um comedor de sorvetes?

Resto:Somos fracassados.

Itachi:Mas quando ela ver o quanto o Tobi é idiota ela vai desistir dele.

Mais tarde.

Tobi e Mikoto,saem para comprar coisas,e os jogadores ficam se roendo de raiva,e Konan,com ciumes,pois eles nunca quiseram agrada-la,como fazem com a Mikoto.

Mais tarde,Mikoto e Tobi,voltam,Mikoto faz o jantar e todos adoram,e nunca disseram isso quando Konan fazia a comida.

Pain:(Parece que a paz vai ser rompida nesta mansão).

E por acaso alguma vez ouve paz nesta mansão?

Jogadores menos Tobi:(Maldito Tobi,sentado do lado da Mikoto-San).

Itachi:Isso esta divino.-Tentando agrada-la

Mikoto:Não exagere Itachi,sei que esta fingindo.-Fala com frieza

Itachi:(Fui cortado).

Konan:(Esse malditos...Nunca elogiaram minha comida assim).

Jogadores menos Tobi + Konan:(Vou acabar com isso).-Com raiva

Capitulo III:

Jogadores contra Tobi,Mikoto contra Konan e Pain olhando tudo isso

Dias depois.

Konan e Mikoto,começam uma guerra.

Pain estava sentado no sofa da sala tomando chá.

Pain:Que paz.

Voa um vaso sobre ele.

Pain:A paz é maravilhosa.

Voa uma galinha sobre Pain.

Pain:A paz deve ser mantida.-Se irritando

O ovo da galinha voa sobre Pain.

Pain:A paz é...

Voa um tubarão sobre ele.

Pain:A PAZ É...-Super irritado

Mikoto e Konan:CALA A BOCA.

Pain é acertado por duas baleias uma de cada lado,que Konan e Mikoto jogaram,Pain esta temporariamente morto.

Kisame chega.

Kisame:Peixinhos,não podem sair do aquario.-Falando com as baleias

Baleias:...

Kisame:Vamos voltar para o aquario.

Ele as leva para o aquario.

Itachi chegando.

Itachi:O que ouve?

Mikoto:Olha o Flash Back!

Ela e Konan começam a se matar.

Flash Back.

Horas antes.

Mikoto esta no quarto e chega Konan.

Konan:Acabou Mikoto.

Mikoto:O que?

Konan:Todos te admiram,mas ninguem me admira...Vou te matar,e todos vão me admirar!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!-Risada Ultra-Maligna.

Mikoto:Konan-San,o Pain se importa contigo,ele te ama,não é o suficiente?

Konan:CALE A BOCA!-Ela voa em cima de Mikoto

Fim do Flash Back.

Itachi:Entendo...Na verdade,esta briga é porque a Mikoto-San disse que o Pain-Sama gosta da Konan-San.

As outras duas estavam com bazukas.

Konan e Mikoto:MORRA!

Atiram,e explodem a sala,Itachi esta temporariamente morto.

Enquanto isso,os jogadores menos Itachi,Kisame e Tobi,planejavam um plano para derrotar Tobi.

Hidan:O que faremos?

Kakuzu:Suborno.

Hidan:Ate parace.

Kakuzu:Ele vai poder comprar todos os sorvetes.

Hidan:Pode dar certo.

Zetsu:É isso.

Deidara:Vamos.

Eles se aproximam de Tobi,que estava tomando sorvete.

Kakuzu:Tobi...Quanto tu quer para deixar de lado o jogo?

Tobi:Quanto quiser.

Kakuzu:Serio?

Tobi:Sim!

Kakuzu:Toma 1 centavo.-Dando uma moedinha

Tobi:Valeu!-Pegando a moedinha

Tobi:Vou contar para a Mikoto-Chan que eu ganhei 1 centavo.

Sasori:Eu tu saiu da disputa.

Tobi:E daí?

Deidara:Não pode mais ver a Mikoto.

Tobi:Tobi é amigo de Mikoto,Tobi vai ver Mikoto.

Sasori:Mas tu saiu do jogo.

Tobi:Tobi é amigo de Mikoto,nunca trocaria Mikoto por nada,nem por sorvetes,então eu vou falar com ela.

Indo embora.

Os que ficaram estavam chorando.

Hidan:Que tocante.

Kakuzu:Moedinha.-Triste pela moeda,e seu "tragico fim" nas mãos de Tobi

Deidara:Essas palavras de Tobi,foram a verdadeira arte.

Sasori:Ate minhas marionetes choraram.

Zetsu:Ate o ZetsU chorou.

ZetsU:Isso foi tocante.

Todos se abraçam e continuam a chorar.

Tobi chega onde existia a sala,e ve dois EVAs lutando.

Tobi:Os EVAs da Akatsuki!O EVA 01 e o EVA 10!

Konan no EVA 01:VOU TE MATAR!

Mikoto no EVA 10:NÃO SE EU TE MATAR PRIMEIRO!!!!!!

Tobi:PAREM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Hyper-Sonico

Konan e Mikoto:Tobi.

Tobi:VOCÊS NÃO PODEM LUTAR...-Chorando

As duas param.

Tobi:...NÃO PODEM LUTAR PORQUE NÃO SÃO INIMIGAS...KONAN-CHAN TODOS GOSTAM DE TI,SÓ QUE COMO NÓS VIVEMOS JUNTOS TODOS OS DIAS NÃO ELOGIAMOS SEMPRE,SE NÃO TU IA FICAR IGUAL A MIKOTO-CHAN!IA CHUTAR O ITACHI-KUN DA ESCADA,E OUTRAS COISAS A MAIS.

Konan e Mikoto quase imundado a cabine dos EVAs de lagrimas.

Mikoto:KONAN!

Konan:MIKOTO!

As duas saem do EVA e se abraçam.

Itachi e Pain se levantam.

Tobi para de chorar porque Mikoto e Konan abraçam ele.

Logo todos os outros Akatsukis vão ate a extinta sala.

Pain:O jogo acabou.

Itachi:Tem razão.

Hidan:O que quer dizer?

Itachi:Que então hoje,o Tobi venceu o jogo.

Hidan:Venceu?

Itachi:Quando eu disse "Conquistar a Mikoto" nunca disse que eramos para ser mais de amigos para ela,o Tobi foi o único que entendeu isso,mesmo eu não tendo na epoca a intensão de dizer isso.

Deidara:Quer dizer que ele é mais esperto do que nós pensavamos?

Itachi:Sim.

Todos menos Itachi,e Pain:Que coisa de gay que tu disse Itachi.

Itachi:O que?-Olhar mortal

Ele voa e todos,ate Pain começam uma briga.

Konan:Ei Tobi,vamos lá.

Tobi:Sim.

Ela e Tobi vão na briga.

Mikoto se vira e vai embora.

Mikoto:Apesar de tudo,foi divertido...Então ate a proxima Fic...Akatsukis.-Sumindo

Fim.

* * *

Chronos:E então?Mande Reviws,por favor.

Itachi:Só uma pesso te manda Reviws em todas as suas histórias,e ate hoje só duas pessoas mandaram raviws,ou seja tu é um fracasado.

Chronos:Que cruel.-Triste

Mikoto:ITACHI!-Furiosa

Itachi:Ferro.

Prefiro não comentar o fim nada rapido e bem dolorido de Itachi.


End file.
